Stars and Kisses
by phayte1978
Summary: Midoriya heard something tap at his window. Not thinking about it, he rolled over trying to fall back asleep. But a second later, he heard it again. He could not place what it was, figuring maybe it was raining outside. Groaning, he rolled over and put his pillow over his head. But the sound came again. It was a quick tap that echoed into his room.


Midoriya heard something tap at his window. Not thinking about it, he rolled over trying to fall back asleep. But a second later, he heard it again. He could not place what it was, figuring maybe it was raining outside.

Groaning, he rolled over and put his pillow over his head. But the sound came again. It was a quick tap that echoed into his room.

"What the hell?' he mumbled, sitting up and staring at his window.

The sound came again.

With another groan, Midoriya swung his legs off his bed and went to his window. The sound came again. Opening his window, something hit him in the forehead. It stung more than it hurt.

"OW!" Midoriya hissed out.

"Sorry!" a voice yelled out from the sidewalk.

"Huh?"

Looking down, Midoriya saw Kacchan on the sidewalk, a handful of pebbles in his hand.

"What the hell?" he tried to whisper loudly.

"C'mon nerd! I wanna show you something!" Kaccha said.

"Couldn't you have texted me?"

"I did, you dumbass!"

Right, usually Midoriya turned off his sound on his phone and Mineta liked to send raunchy late night text to everyone. Last thing he needed was to be woken up by a porn link sent at two in the morning.

"Well… what do you want?" Midoriya hissed out the window.

"Sneak out here!"

Seriously? What the hell was going on? Sighing, Midoriya held up a finger to indicate to give him a moment and he opened his door to see the lights off in the flat. That meant his mother was asleep.

Grabbing his key and jacket, Midoriya quietly slipped out the front door and ran down the steps.

Sure enough, Kacchan was leaning against the building with his hands in his pockets like this was a normal thing they did.

"What the hell?" Midoriya asked.

Kacchan pushed off the wall and took his hand, pulling him behind him. "C'mon!" Before he knew it, they were practically running down the road.

"Where… are we going?" Midoriya asked.

Kacchan didn't answer, and he didn't let go of his hand. After a couple blocks, they came up to the park they use to play at as children. There was a grassy hill towards the back and Kacchan led him there.

"Lay down," Kacchan said, letting go of his hand and laying down- putting his hands behind his head.

Midoriya just stood there, looking down at Kacchan. "What the-"

"Fucking shut up and lay down!"

Deciding it was better not to argue, Midoriya joined him on the grass. This was not how he was planning to spend his night- hell, he had never even snuck out before!

"Now, look up," Kacchan said.

Above them, the sky was a blanket of stars. Midoriya gasped as he saw the view in front of him. Sure, he had seen stars before, but laying out here in the middle of night, this was different.

"Reminds me of that time we went camping as kids," Kacchan said.

All Midoriya could do was nod. It was so spectacular and definitely not something he would pay attention too. It was then something struck him. Pulling out his phone, he saw it was past midnight.

"Wait!" he squealed out.

"What, nerd?"

"Isn't… isn't today your birthday?"

"Well, no shit."

Oh… oh! Midoriya smiled as he laid on the grass next to Kacchan. Reaching out, he took his hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Kacchan gave a grunt next to him, but didn't pull his hand away.

There were a few moments of silence, but Midoriya did not mind it- it wasn't awkward. Staring up at the sky really was captivating. A squeeze of his hand and Midoriya turned to look at Kacchan.

"We should head back," Kacchan said, starting to lift up.

Midoriya wasn't thinking- he couldn't even explain what happen. Leaning in, he kissed Kacchan.

The moment he pulled back, his eyes were wide as he stared at Kacchan, just knowing this was the moment he was going to be blown to pieces by him.

"The fuck was that?" Kacchan asked.

"Happy birthday?" Midoriya mumbled.

"Fucking nerd," Kacchan growled out before he pushed Midoriya down and started to kiss him.

Midoriya squeaked out, but didn't pull away, no, he was being pushed into the soft grass as Kacchan kissed him. The kiss was not gentle, but nothing with Kacchan was. He had to grab to Kacchan's shirt for leverage, gasping when he felt a bite at his lower lip.

Kacchan used that moment to slide his tongue into his mouth and Midoriya reopened his eyes. Kacchan's face was blurred being so close, but he could see how flushed his was, and how bright the stars above them were.

Hands on his shoulder holding him to the ground, Midoriya closed his eyes again, getting lost in the kiss. The way their tongues moved around the other, they way they started to breath heavier, the way the pit of his stomach was knotting up and flipping on him.

When Kacchan pulled away, his face for a brief second was soft and relaxed- his lips shiny and swollen. Midoriya couldn't help but go in for one quick kiss.

Pressing their foreheads together, Midoriya's mind was spinning. He had kissed Kacchan and Kacchan kissed him back.

"Not a fucking word about this," Kacchan growled out, leaning back, taking his hand while he stood up and pulled him with him.

Midoriya laughed. Of course- classic Kacchan.

"Happy Birthday," he said again.

"I fucking expect cake later today."

He laughed again. Yes, he would get cake, and maybe share another kiss.


End file.
